Running Like the Wind
by The Muses of Mars
Summary: Kimber takes up a hobby while her broken heart is on the mend. She never expected it would lead to a new romance, but then she meets Eric. He's friendly, gorgeous, and fun to be with. But is her new boyfriend really the man he claims to be?
1. Chapter 1

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

White sneakers with baby pink trim pounded against the pavement in rhythm to the heavy bass beat blasting in Kimber Benton's ears. When her friend and Jem and the Holograms bandmate Aja Leith had suggested she take up running to distract herself from her latest bout of broken heart syndrome, the sulking songwriter had put aside the weepy lyrics of the love ballad she'd been writing and mustered up a laugh. But Kimber Benton wasn't about to admit she couldn't handle the challenge, so after a little goading from her athletic friend, she'd tied her long, red hair back into a determined ponytail and hit the bike trail running along Clear River Park. And then she'd fallen in love all over again…with running.

Of course, it hadn't been easy at first. Oh, the running itself was easy; you just put one foot in front of the other—like walking. Not regular, casual window-shopping walking, but annual-clearance-sale-at-Victoria's-Secret walking. (Which, in a rush like that, amounted to at least jogging.) No, the hard part had been getting Kevin off her mind.

Blue skies and sunshine, or gray clouds and rain, her heart ached just the same, and all Kimber could think about was Kevin. He'd been a little older than most of her former boyfriends—mature. That maturity had attracted her just as much as his dark eyes and black hair. But it had been their downfall.

They were total opposites. Kevin preferred a quiet dinner at home to the boisterous parties Kimber liked to host as often as attend. He hadn't cared for many of her friends; they were too young, too loud, and too disorderly. He never wanted to hang out at her place. Even though one of the perks of being in a world-famous pop group meant that Kimber got to live in a mansion, the band's estate co-functioned as a foster home for more than a dozen young and teenage girls. Unsurprisingly, as a man who craved a peace-and-quiet sort of lifestyle, Kevin disliked children—particularly of the tween variety. Though the house was large and its gated grounds substantial, there was rarely a chance for privacy at Starlight Mansion, so they'd spent all their dates at quiet restaurants or at Kevin's pristine apartment in the city.

Maybe he hadn't enjoyed parties or shopping, but Kevin was brilliant, and—at least when they were alone—never treated her like a child. Maybe Kimber didn't understand everything he said when he talked about politics or the economy, but she could listen to the sound of his voice for hours. And he had looked so adorable in his reading glasses when he told her about the stock market over his morning paper!

Initially, running didn't prove to be the distraction it was intended to be. Every time Kimber crossed the intersection between Rosemary Street and Clear River Ave, she glimpsed the tower of Kevin's 36-story office building rising up from the distance of Downtown Los Angeles. She thought of him every time she ran past the L.A. Times newspaper stand at the bus stop on the corner of Clear River and Lily Grove. She'd even chosen the park's bike path as her running trail because, not only was it just across the way, but she and Kevin had come here on their first official date together: a Sunday afternoon cook-out by the tennis courts. But jogging by the picnic area had brought tears to her eyes on so many occasions, Kimber had quit wearing makeup during her routine, earning an eyeroll from Aja, who knew not to wear makeup on a run in the first place.

After the first few attempts to jog away her pain, Kimber had nearly called it quits entirely. "I just can't. It's not helping," she had complained to her friends. "Everywhere I go, I see him."

That's when Giselle had made a suggestion that turned out to be the perfect solution.

"You know, Kimber," the rainbow-haired professional dancer had said while rummaging through her duffel bag one evening after practice, "I agree with Aja that exercise is a great way to work out your problems as well as your muscles." She found her iPod and pressed a button, then handed the attached headphones to Kimber. "But just like when you're dancing, running is better with—"

"Music!" Kimber finished, smiling as she accepted the headset and covered her ears.

And Giselle was right.

At once the soft melody playing from Giselle's iPod drowned out everything else Kimber heard, making her forget all about her anxiety over their upcoming talk show appearance and even the cramp she'd gotten in her left calf during choreography practice tonight. There was only the music.

She'd hugged the other girl. "Oh, Danse!" Kimber smiled, using Giselle's nickname, "Thank you so much!"

That very night Kimber had slipped through Starlight Mansion's front gates in a pair of gray sweatpants, the cowl of her pink hoodie pulled up over her head and covering the cords to her own pair of earbuds. She had taken off at a dead run, racing to the beat of a remix of Beyoncé's _Halo_ like her life depended on it. She ran until the streets and houses around her began to look unfamiliar, then she ran some more. (Later, Aja told her that she had run about six miles, all told.)

Somewhere along the way thunder started to rumble, but Kimber was unaware of it over the pulse of her own music, until the clouds burst and she found herself suddenly caught in a heavy shower.

After her first scream of surprise, she'd turned around to run back home. The rainwater was cold but refreshing after the exertion. By the time Kimber reached the mansion, she was laughing at the sky. She fell through the gates and jogged lightly up to the house, still grinning.

Realizing that she'd been gone for over an hour, and that now the house was dark, Kimber slipped around the corner and followed the walkway to the back of the house to the patio. The rain was only drizzling by then, but she was soaked to the bone. The poolhouse was unlocked, so Kimber quietly opened the door and went inside, not bothering with the lights as she stripped out of her wet clothes. She tip-toed into the dressing room for a towel, carefully patting her iPod dry and then herself. The silence of the deserted poolhouse was deafening after she'd grown accustomed to the earbuds blaring music into her ears.

Kimber didn't want to wake anyone, so she pulled on a clean bathrobe, dropped her wet clothes into the laundry machine on her way out of the poolhouse, then padded outside and to the back door of the mansion. The key was hidden beneath a potted geranium, and she used it to let herself in. She'd had to hold her breath to keep from singing on her way upstairs to her room. It wasn't until she got there and noticed Kevin's photo on her nightstand that she realized she hadn't thought about him at all during her run.

She slowly crossed the room, sitting down at the head of her bed. She lifted the framed picture from the nightstand and gazed down at it in wonder. The photograph had been taken at Starlight Mansion on the Fourth of July—the last time Kevin had visited Kimber at home before refusing to ever set foot on the property again. In the picture, Kimber was smiling brightly as she waved to the camera, but Kevin wore the stern expression she'd learned meant he was annoyed. Looking at the two of them and remembering that time, Kimber smiled. The girls _had_ been particularly rowdy that night, running around with sparklers and screaming with excitement.

Kimber realized suddenly that she could look at the photo now and just fondly remember the good times they had shared without getting teary or aching to be together again. Closing her eyes for a moment and sighing softly with grateful relief, Kimber shook her head and turned the frame over in her lap, popping the back off and sliding the photo free. Behind it had been an older picture, one of Kimber in high school, posing with her sister, Jerrica; Aja; and their friend, Shana.

Opening the bottom drawer of the nightstand, Kimber reached down to remove the lid from a heart-shaped, cardboard storage box. Inside were photos and letters from past boyfriends. She dropped Kevin's photo—the only one she had of him—into the box and let it join the others. She felt she could let him go now.

* * *

Kimber had closed the box and drawer again and slept soundly that night. She had lost a boyfriend, but gained a new love in running. She ran all the time now, and thought about it and missed it on days when she was trapped indoors because of the rain, or when she was too busy with work to have time for it.

But it was Saturday morning today, and there was nothing in the world except for Kimber, the road, and Lady Gaga belting out _Judas_.

Only, she wasn't alone with the road and with Gaga. She couldn't hear the thud of a second set of feet against the pavement behind her over the music pouring into her ears, so she was unaware that the other runner was watching her...and closing in.


	2. Chapter 2

A figure suddenly crept out of the bushes just ahead of her, causing Kimber's steps to stagger. She nearly collided with a man in a T-shirt and jogging pants, barely stopping herself in time to keep from taking him out. "Hey!" she cried, "Watch it!"

He just stared at her. His eyes were blue, pale as ice, and they were looking at her so intensely she felt an involuntary shiver creep over her.

Then she got angry.

Kimber ripped the earbuds out of her ears and gave the guy an annoyed glare. "What's your problem?" she demanded. "This is a bike trail. You can't just stand around in the road like that; you're going to get hurt, or cause someone else to be."

"Keep walking, buddy," the man growled.

Kimber started. "Excuse me?"

Then someone came up behind her, and passed by so closely she felt the brush of his arm. Kimber gasped, taking a sidestep away, toward the grass along the side of the road. A man in a dark windbreaker was quickly continuing down the path, his head bent low. He was wearing a hat, so she couldn't get a good look at his features at all.

She swallowed, then turned her attention to the guy still standing in front of her, the one that had almost tripped her. Now it seemed he may have actually rescued her from a bad situation.

"Are you all right?" the man asked, his face filled with concern.

"Uh...yeah," Kimber said slowly, feeling a little disoriented. "Thanks. I had no idea anyone was behind me."

"How could you?" the man scowled, lifting her dangling earbuds and waving them in front of her. "It's dangerous to listen to music that loud, you know. I heard what song you were playing from twenty feet away! Nice remix, by the way." He dropped the earbuds and scratched the back of his head. He was very blond, and very tan. "Look, I'm sorry I scared you. But shouldn't you have a bodyguard or something?"

"A bodyguard?" Kimber repeated, confused.

"Yeah. You're famous. Don't celebrities travel with an entourage everywhere they go?"

Now she flushed. "You mean you recognize me?" she asked nervously, taking a step back and lowering her chin shyly. "Oh... I didn't think anyone would. I'm not wearing makeup or anything."

The guy smiled. His lips were beautiful, shapely and full in a way that could make a woman envious. "It would be hard not to notice you," he said, sounding a little flirtatious. He was obviously enjoying watching her squirm. "You know," he finally suggested in response to her silence, "you really shouldn't be running out here alone."

"I haven't had any problems before," Kimber murmured, chewing her bottom lip. "Have there been...incidents?"

"Well, you never know." The guy shrugged. "You wouldn't have to worry about it if you weren't by yourself. Anyway, you're more likely to stick to a routine and to push yourself harder if you work out with a partner."

"I think I've heard that somewhere before," Kimber admitted. Before she took up running, she'd gotten most of her exercise by swimming or dancing, and those activities were always more fun with friends. But there was no way she could ask Aja to run with her; Aja was too fast and ran too far, while Kimber's jogging routine was usually only two or three miles. And, frankly, Aja could be pushy to the point of getting mean. "I really don't have anyone to run with," she admitted.

The man grinned and opened his arms wide. "Well, now you do," he announced. "Let's go, partner!" He turned to face the direction Kimber had been heading, already jogging. When she didn't immediately follow, he turned around to face her from up ahead, running in place. "By the way," he called, "my name's Eric."

* * *

It turned out Eric was something of a professional athlete. Well, Kimber was too winded on their jog to really ask about his current career, but he told her he'd run track in high school and played soccer in college. He'd recently moved down to L.A. from San Francisco, and had been looking for a good gym where he could get back into running. But then he'd happened upon the park, and decided to run the scenic route for free rather than pay for a membership and use a track.

Eric gave Kimber some good tips while they jogged. It was clear he was holding back to match her pace; he wasn't the least bit out of breath and his movements seemed so effortless. But he didn't seem to mind. He had helpful advice and distracted her with friendly chatter until she suddenly realized she'd been running for four miles.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked, jogging in place next to Kimber as she stopped at a traffic light to look at the Fitbit strapped to her wrist.

Kimber smiled, turning her arm so he could see the display on her fitness monitor. "I'm not even home yet, and I've set a new record!" she explained proudly.

"Oh, yeah?" Eric continued to jog in place. "Hey—don't stop cold turkey like that or you'll get a cramp. So…you live around here?"

The redhead took his advice and began to jog in place in front of him. "Uh-huh," she said, breathing hard. "I usually run…straight out of the gate…and cross the street…to the park."

"Okay," Eric said, nodding thoughtfully. "How about I jog you home? I can show you some cool-down stretches when we get there."

"Sounds great!" Kimber agreed. "Then we can…get cold drinks!" They weren't running very fast, but they'd been at it for a while and she was definitely ready for a break.

"How far is it?"

"Um…" Kimber tried to think. They'd circled all of Clear River Park, passed by the mansion once, and had kept going. She jerked her thumb back over her shoulder. "Maybe a mile…back that way."

"Perfect." Eric pressed the crosswalk button while they were jogging in place. "Let's sprint."

"Sprint?" Kimber frowned. "How is that different from running?"

"If you really wanna get in shape, you need to switch up your routine," Eric explained. "You want to sprint in short bursts, and jog in between. In half a mile, we'll call it quits and walk the rest of the way, then I'll show you those stretches, all right?"

Kimber nodded with determination. She forgot she wasn't even trying to get in shape, necessarily. She just liked the feel of the wind in her hair and the control it gave her to simply be present in her body and not let anyone or anything affect her. "Got it."

"We're green," Eric realized as the crosswalk signaled for them. He led the way, glancing back to keep his eyes on Kimber to make sure she had safely gotten across the street. "Okay?" he asked once they'd reached the other side. Without waiting for a response, he shouted, "Go!"

Kimber was startled for a moment, but Eric had set off at a dead run, and this time he wasn't holding back. The girl gritted her teeth, balled her hands into fists, and raced after him.

He ran without looking back again for a good twenty-some seconds. Then he jogged in place until Kimber caught up, and then they continued to jog together.

He gave her some more tips after their first interval. "We're gonna jog for twice as long as we sprinted," he explained. "Now, next sprint, don't make fists; it wastes energy. Keep your hands open." He reached down between them, took hold of her hand, and gently pried it open with his fingers. Their eyes met and Kimber suddenly remembered how beautiful he was. She looked away, nodded sharply, and focused on the sidewalk ahead of them. She wasn't here to flirt. She was here to…do what, exactly, again? Gosh, he was cute.

"Okay, go!" Eric shouted suddenly, catching her off guard for a second time.

Now when she ran after him, she watched to see what he was doing with his hands. They were open and his fingers were gently curled, as if he were holding bubbles in his palms. She tried making the same gestures, then hurried to keep up.

"Good," Eric said, finally panting. She liked that he was starting to sweat; it meant they were both getting a work-out and he wasn't just playing the role of a friendly trainer. It meant he was more likely to run with her again since he was benefiting from it. "Okay, let's do one more. Come on, Kimber! GO!"

* * *

They finished their routine by walking it off, and Kimber finally pointed out the stone wall circling Starlight Mansion up ahead. They could see the house towering over a row of trees that stood between it and the next-door neighbor's property. Eric gave a low whistle of appreciation. "Very nice," he complimented, giving her a smile. "And you're right—it's just across the street from the park. That's convenient."

"Yeah. I wish I'd started running sooner," Kimber confessed. "I lived here for years before I took it up."

"Well," Eric shrugged as they reached the gate, "better late than never. So, uh…"

"Stretches, right?" Kimber smiled, plopping down on the sidewalk to begin.

Eric laughed. "Right here?"

"Why not?" Kimber stretched forward, reaching for her toes.

"Why not," Eric repeated, joining her.

Kimber showed him a few stretches she knew and he taught her a couple more, then they stood talking until Eric finally asked, "What time is it getting to be?"

She checked her iPod, until now forgetting she was carrying it. "Oh, gosh! It's after nine already." She'd set out at seven this morning.

He looked as surprised as she was. "Wow. Time flies when you're having fun, doesn't it? Well, I've gotta run or I'll be late for work." He started to step away.

"Wait! Don't you want something cool to drink?" Kimber offered.

Eric glanced up at the huge house beyond the gate. "Nah… I've got to get going. But, hey—when do you run again?"

Kimber smiled brightly. "Every morning!"

He seemed both surprised and impressed. "Really?"

"I feel guilty if I don't," she confessed.

"That's good, Kimber. Well, I'm working late tonight so don't count on me tomorrow, but how about we meet up on Monday? Is right here okay?"

"Sounds great! I'm usually outside just before seven."

Eric's eyes sparkled. Kimber noticed that the white-blond roots of his hair darkened just a shade when he sweated. "Okay. I'll see you at seven." He flashed her a gorgeous smile before turning away, quickly checking traffic before he jogged across the road and then headed farther up the street alongside the park foliage, his stride longer now that he was alone.

Kimber waved even while his back was to her, admiring him and feeling as glad to have found a friend as she was proud of herself for her accomplishment today. "I had fun, too," she said softly.


	3. Chapter 3

When Kimber went running on Sunday morning, she did not take her iPod with her. Someone had seemingly tried to get close to her yesterday with sinister intent, and if it happened again there might not be someone around to alert her to it. She didn't need to be distracted anymore, now that she was over Kevin, so she decided it was better to just stay vigilant and aware of her surroundings.

It was a little lonely running by herself after having such great company yesterday, but at least Kimber was able to practice using Eric's tips. She decided to run intervals like they had together on Saturday. She didn't cover as much ground as before, but she felt like she'd had a thorough workout after two miles and called it quits.

She paused at the front gate of Starlight Mansion to grab the mail she'd neglected to pick up yesterday morning, then rang the buzzer on the callbox and waited for someone to let her in. The gates swung open, and she shuffled the envelopes between her hands, her blue eyes skimming over utility bills and sales advertisements as she hummed a little tune, making it up as she went along. By the time she'd reached the front door, she'd come up with a few phrases for lyrics to her little song and discovered an envelope in the assortment of mail that was quite unlike the rest.

The envelope was black and shone with silver sparkles. Its paper was glossy and smooth, the glitter sealed within it and not simply glued on in a way that would have allowed it to flake off and make a mess. The envelope was addressed to "Jem and the Holograms," and there was no return address.

Kimber was just too curious to wait. _I'm a Hologam,_ she rationalized, tossing the rest of the mail into a basket next to the front door as she entered the mansion.

She carefully broke the silver monogram seal on the back of the envelope—_Whose initials are 'J.J.'?—_and took out the card inside. It read:

_Dear Jem and the Holograms,_

_I would like to invite you all—each with a guest of your choosing—to attend a party commemorating the release of my new album, Indestructible, my first in 7 years.  
_

* * *

"Please join me at seven-thirty, the evening of the sixteenth, at the Silverstar Yacht Club to board the Cadence and share in this special event on a cruise that will last until dawn. Signed, Janice Jaxon!"

Kimber finished reading the invitation aloud to the assembled group to resounding gasps of delight.

"Party with Janice Jaxon?!" Shana cried.

"She's a legend!" Raya exclaimed. "I can't believe it."

"If I work at it, I could come up with a new outfit design and have something new and really unique for the party," Shana mused. "For an event this major, I'm sure Janice Jaxon will invite a few members of the press, after all."

Jerrica was already scanning her day planner to check the band's agenda. "Looks like our schedule's clear!" she announced to a chorus of excited screams.

"You said the sixteenth?" Aja appealed to Kimber. "Craig just tweeted that he'll be in L.A. that weekend. I'm going to call him right now and find out if he can be my plus-one!" She raced for the stairs.

"Looks like you and I need to find ourselves some dates," Raya smiled at Kimber.

"Oh, I've already got someone in mind," Kimber declined politely.

Jerrica frowned. "Who?" she asked cautiously. She'd thought Kimber was getting over Kevin. He was a little too old for her, as far as Jerrica was concerned, and they'd had nothing in common. Theirs had been a breakup she was secretly grateful for.

"His name is Eric," Kimber said simply, and left it at that. She didn't actually know his last name, or much about him, other than their one shared hobby.

"Not Eric _Raymond_, of course," Shana intoned.

Kimber rolled her eyes. "Obviously not." She shrugged nonchalantly. "He's just some guy I met at the park. He's a runner, too."

"Kimber, this cruise is a big deal," Jerrica gently protested. "There are going to be a lot of A-list celebrities on board, not to mention the fashion critics, the magazine reporters, the camera crews and guests' personal cell phones…"

Leave it to Jerrica to try to burst her bubble and judge her taste in men without even meeting this one. "He won't show up to the party in sweatpants and covered in grass stains!" the redhead shouted back. "God! Why can't you get off my back for once and let me make a friend?"

It was an old argument, and one not likely to be won today. _Hell,_ Shana thought, _this conflict probably won't be resolved by the time Jerrica's sixty and Kimber's trying to earn her approval on boyfriend number 9,000._ She quickly tried to defuse the situation peaceably. "Kimber, why don't you bring Eric home for dinner one night this week?" she suggested. "So we can get to know him," she added, meeting Jerrica's eyes and giving her a meaningful look.

"You mean so he can be examined and interrogated before he's allowed to set foot on Janice Jaxon's yacht," Kimber retorted.

"I'd like to meet him. Maybe he has a friend," Raya added helpfully.

"I think it's a fine idea," Jerrica said calmly.

"Have it your way," Kimber grudgingly agreed, still angry. "I'll invite him to dinner. But I don't want to see _you_ at the table," she yelled, pointing at Jerrica. "I'd rather have Jem."

"Oh?" Jerrica returned a bit hotly. "And why is that?"

"Because at least _she_ gives people a chance to prove their worth before passing judgment," Kimber snapped. "And, besides, it looks funny for all of the Holograms to be gathered together but not the lead singer of the group."

Jerrica shrugged. "All right. Fair enough."

Kimber threw the party invitation down onto the coffee table, then turned on her heels and stormed up the stairs to her room.

Raya put a hand on Jerrica's shoulder. "Kimber loves you. I'm sure she didn't mean to sound so harsh."

"What does it matter?" Jerrica sighed. "She'll just rant about me in her diary for a while and blast some loud music, then perk up and get over it like she always does."

"You shouldn't say things like that," Shana warned, "It sounds like you're taking her for granted."

Jerrica glared at her friend. "You're taking _her_ side?" she demanded. "It's not just Kimber's feelings on the line; the entire group's reputation could be at stake. Do you think I should let just anyone tag along in public with Jem and the Holograms, without knowing how they'd act around such a highly-respected artist as Janice Jaxon and with a dozen cameras following our every move?"

Shana scooped the invitation up from the coffee table. "I would like to invite you all—_each with a guest of your choosing_—to attend a party," she read out loud. "Jerrica, Kimber is an adult. She might be more willing to discuss these kinds of issues with you and to listen to your advice if you'd acknowledge that fact and treat her like a grown-up. As far as her dates are concerned, for this party or any other, it's not your decision."

For a moment Jerrica was silent, processing her friend's blunt but honest criticism. Then she nodded. "Shana…you're right. I can be a little harsh, myself." Shana arched a brow. "And quick to judge," she added reluctantly.

"She's your sister. You just want what's best for her," Raya soothed.

"And you are right about one thing," Shana added. "At an event like this, we're bound to run into other celebrities…of the musical persuasion."

"The Misfits," Raya and Jerrica said together.

"Well, if this 'Eric' proves his integrity in the face of our biggest rivals," Jerrica grinned, "then he's okay with me."

Shana looked at her pointedly. "You're talking to the wrong people. Tell that to Kimber."

"Okay, okay!" Jerrica groaned. "I'll go talk to her." She moved for the stairs, then grumbled, "I hate it when you're right."

Shana and Raya giggled.

* * *

Upstairs, the hallway was silent. _No loud music,_ Jerrica thought worriedly. Either Kimber was really, _really _mad, or she'd gone somewhere other than her room to cool off, and that was unlikely.

She approached Kimber's bedroom door and gave it a knock, surprised when she heard her younger sister's muffled call of, "Come in!"

Jerrica turned the knob and was further surprised to find it wasn't locked. She opened the door. "…Kimber?"

The redhead was seated at her vanity, perched on the stool as she skimmed a Facebook screen on her laptop.

"What are you doing?" Jerrica wondered, closing the door behind her.

"Trying to find Eric," Kimber sighed, closing her laptop in frustration. "We just met," she said, swiveling around to face Jerrica. "I don't know his last name, even. Maybe you're right…" she started, but Jerrica interrupted.

"No," the blond said quickly as she crossed the room. "If you like him, you should invite him to dinner…and to the party."

"You really mean it?" Kimber's face lit up. She jumped off the stool and threw her arms around Jerrica's neck. "Aw, sis! Thanks for giving him a chance. Thank you for trusting me."

Jerrica was caught off guard and tried not to stumble, patting Kimber's back when she steadied herself. "Well… It seems like he means a lot to you."

Kimber blushed, sinking down onto the neatly-made bed. "Oh, it's not that… I just want you to let me make my own decisions, and to respect them."

"You're…right," Jerrica admitted, joining her sister on the thick comforter. "It's just that you were still a teenager when Dad died, and I felt like I had to step up and be the parent in the family. I guess I forgot I'm just your sister."

"Not _just_ my sister," Kimber argued, nudging Jerrica's shoulder with her own. "You're an _awesome_ sister, and my very best friend. But…I won't complain if you stop treating me like a kid. I'm twenty-two now."

"I know," Jerrica muttered, "I just don't like to think about it. So," she said, abruptly changing the subject, "How are we going to find this guy?"

"We're running together first thing Monday morning," Kimber remembered. "He said he was working late last night, so I didn't see him."

"Late?" Jerrica echoed. "That's strange. What does he do?"

"I'm not sure," Kimber confessed. "It will only be the second time we've met. I hope he doesn't think it's too forward of me, asking him to a mansion to have dinner with famous pop stars."

"You, forward?" Jerrica taunted her sister playfully.

"Oh—Jerrica? I'm sorry I asked you not to come like that. You know I didn't mean… I mean, you're welcome to—"

"No," Jerrica shook her head. "I agree with you completely."

Kimber looked at her sister with wide eyes. "You do?"

"Yes. If we're going to invite your friend to party with Janice Jaxon on a yacht full of celebrities, an introduction to Jem is a great way to break the ice."

Kimber looked visibly relieved. "Thanks. Well, I'd better jump into the shower." She crawled off the bed and moved toward the door leading into her private bath. She stopped to ask, "Hey, what's for breakfast?"

"You missed it," Jerrica replied as she stood up, "but we only had toast and cereal this morning. The girls asked if we could order pizza for lunch, so that's the plan."

"Sounds good to me!" Kimber called out before closing the bathroom door between them.

Jerrica left her sister's room feeling much better for having talked things through and trying to see the situation from Kimber's perspective. Kimber often had her heart broken, but it was because relationships could be complicated, not because her sister had bad taste or was a poor judge of character. She promised herself that this time she wouldn't interfere. What could go wrong?


	4. Chapter 4

Kimber finished drying off after her shower and wrapped her fiery hair up in a fresh towel. She took the time to put on some makeup and get dressed before heading downstairs, but left her damp tresses bundled for the time being. She was hungry—and it looked like she wasn't the only one.

"Pizza's here!" Ashley called excitedly from where she kept watch at the window in the foyer. She could see a car slowing as it approached the mansion gates and instantly recognized the plastic logo of Spiced Up Pizza jutting from its rooftop. "Jerrica! Food!" she wailed, rushing to the callbox to buzz the delivery man onto the property.

"All right!" Jerrica called from the living room. "I'm coming."

"Great!" Kimber sighed with relief as she reached the last step. "I'm starved!"

"Hurry, Jerrica!" Ashley pleaded as the blond joined them, holding out her hands for some cash.

"Yeah, come on!" Kimber chimed in. It was impossible to tell whether or not she was only mocking Ashley.

Jerrica reached into the purse she was carrying and fished out her wallet. "All right, all right!" she snapped exasperatedly. "Give me just a second, girls."

The instant she had the cash in her hand, Ashley leapt for the front door, leaving Jerrica and Kimber laughing from the entryway.

The athletic teen dashed across the concrete porch and raced down the front steps to the cobblestone pathway, where she expected the delivery car to pull up at any second. But it didn't, and she couldn't hear even the dull rumble of its engine from where she stood.

Ashley looked up, shielding her eyes from the bright, early afternoon sunlight, and her jaw dropped in disbelief. The delivery car was gone!

Like a half-starved zombie, Ashley staggered down the driveway toward the gates. She had opened them promptly; why hadn't he driven through? Had he parked alongside the main road? Left their pizzas on the sidewalk and rushed off to make his next delivery?

She stood finally in the open gateway, looking left and right. The street was deserted, and there were no pizzas.

"Aw, man!" Groaning with disappointment, Ashley skulked back to the house to find Jerrica.

* * *

"Where's the pizza?" Jerrica asked as soon as Ashley appeared in the dining room doorway. Hungry girls surrounded the table, holding paper plates and looking at her expectantly.

"You tell me!" Ashley slammed Jerrica's hundred-dollar bill down on the table. "That jerk ran off with our food!"

"What jerk?" Shana asked, wide-eyed.

Ashley fell into a chair next to Krissie, another of the Starlight foster girls. "That jerk delivery driver!"

"You saw him?" Jerrica asked doubtfully.

Ashley nodded. "From the house. The car pulled right up to the front gates and I buzzed them open, but when I got outside…" She shrugged. "He was just gone."

"That's strange…" Aja murmured. "Are you sure it was delivery? How do you know?"

"I saw the Spiced Up party hat thing on top of the car, okay, man?!" Ashley yelled.

"All right, everyone just calm down," Jerrica soothed. "I'll give them a call and find out what happened." She headed for the phone in the kitchen.

"Come on, Ashley," Kimber laughed, putting her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Let's go make PB&amp;J sandwiches. I missed breakfast, and you're getting hangry."

"Fine." Ashley rose from the table and followed Jerrica and Kimber into the kitchen sulkily.

"…Hangry?" Raya confusedly repeated.

Aja laughed.

"It means," Shana explained with a smile, "you're hungry, and it's making you angry!"

"Well, it's probably going to be another hour, girls," Aja sighed, checking her watch. "Why don't you all take the time to get started on your chores?"

The foster girls groaned, but did as Aja suggested. The rest of the Holograms filtered into the kitchen to see what Jerrica had discovered. They walked into an argument.

"Ashley!" Jerrica scolded. "I thought you said you opened the gates."

"I did, I swear!" cried Ashley.

Aja frowned. "Jerrica, what's going on?"

"I just got off the phone with Spiced Up Pizza. They said the delivery man left because no one opened the gate."

Everyone turned to look at the teen.

"That's not true!" Ashley insisted. "I know I opened them, because I walked right through when I went looking for the delivery car. I never closed the gates, so you can look and see for yourself!"

Kimber walked to the window and pulled the curtain aside to gaze across the front lawn and confirm Ashley's account. "Jerrica, she's telling the truth; the gates are wide open."

"And I'd been standing at the window next to the front door almost since you ordered!" said Ashley hotly. "I knew the minute the car pulled up to the gates and the first thing I did after calling to you was open them! He's lying, Jerrica!"

"Okay, we believe you!" Shana put her hands on Ashley's shoulders, giving them a reassuring squeeze. "Cool down, Ashley."

"I guess it was just a misunderstanding," Jerrica shrugged. "Oh, well. I placed a second order, so all we can do now is wait."

"I don't even want pizza anymore," Ashley pouted, storming out of the kitchen.

The Holograms looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

The incident had been strange, but it was quickly forgotten as soon as pizza showed up—for real this time, though Ashley didn't care anymore.

Feeling suddenly inspired, Kimber spent her afternoon in the mansion studio working to flesh out the melody she'd come up with that morning into a real song. By evening she was stretched out on her bed, putting the finishing touches on her lyrics:

_We are two of a kind  
I feel the sun on my face  
And I am keeping the pace  
Running with you by my side…_

_I've got you on my mind  
I feel the wind in my hair  
I think we're going somewhere  
Running with you by my side!  
_

* * *

The next day was Monday. Kimber set off early for her daily run wearing a bright orange tank top and white running shorts, her hair gathered into a ponytail high on the back of her head. It was just before seven when she stepped out of the front gates where she'd thought Eric was supposed to meet her, but he wasn't there.

_Well, I _am _early,_ she told herself, and began stretching to warm up. Minutes ticked by on her watch until it was seven sharp. Then it was five past seven. Then ten past seven. And Eric was nowhere in sight.

"I guess he forgot," Kimber sighed with disappointment. She checked the street for traffic before crossing to the other side to Clear River Park. But just as she was about to start jogging, she saw a familiar figure heading her way.

The sun seemed to cast a halo around Eric's bent, blond head. He was wearing a pale blue jogging suit that almost perfectly matched the color of his eyes. For a moment Kimber was breathless as she watched him tuck a set of keys into the pocket of his zipped-up jacket. Then he looked up and their eyes met, and her heart stopped. He really was beautiful.

"Good morning, Kimber!" Eric called, greeting her with a smile as he joined her on corner of the street. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting."

"Only a few minutes," she answered, shrugging a creamy bare shoulder. She noticed his eye drawn to it and grinned. So maybe he _was_ interested in her! Or, at least he liked her. "I'm glad you didn't stand me up."

"What?" He looked genuinely surprised. "I would never do that. We're partners now." He jerked a thumb back over his shoulder. "I was just looking for a shady place to park."

Kimber's eyes followed his hand gesture and widened when she noticed a sapphire blue Mercedes-Benz convertible parked next to a row of trees. "You mean—that's your car?" She was impressed. "Wow!"

Eric glanced behind him. "Sure. So, are we ready to run?"

* * *

Eric showed Kimber no mercy as he pushed her to the limit. Thirty-five minutes of running at break-neck speed had quickly exhausted the girl, but she was reluctant for their morning together to end already. She was relieved when Eric suggested they stroll back from the park instead of running, to just talk for a while and get to know each other better.

"You know, you never told me your last name," Kimber remarked, once she'd caught her breath.

"You never told me yours," Eric countered with a grin.

Kimber giggled. "You mean you don't know?" He shook his head in response. She explained, "I was trying to look you up on Facebook, and that's when I realized I didn't have much to go on."

"Knowing my last name wouldn't have helped," he chuckled in response. "I don't really do that social media stuff."

"You don't?" Kimber blinked up at him. "You really don't have a Facebook?"

"Nope."

"You're kidding!"

Eric shrugged. "Guess I'm just not that into technology."

"Oh." Kimber didn't think she'd ever met anyone who didn't have a Facebook page. Well, maybe Mrs. Bailey, their part-time housekeeper. But she was like a hundred years old! Even Jem and the Holograms had an official account, where the band posted concert video clips and studio album updates. It was a great way to connect with fans and friends.

"Well, the reason I was trying to look you up," Kimber continued, "is I have something to ask you."

Eric's hand brushed hers, then in the next moment his fingers had twined with Kimber's. "Ask away."

_Oh!_ Kimber's mind nearly went blank for a moment. She was glad that she'd met Eric and that, in spite of growing to be friends first, maybe they could progress to dating. At least, he seemed interested…

"Well, there's this party…"

"And you want me to be your 'plus-one'?" Eric guessed.

Kimber stopped walking, suddenly feeling anxious, and Eric let go of her hand.

"What is it?"

"Well…" Kimber sighed. "The thing is, I _want_ to invite you, but…"

Eric turned to face her. His brows knitted together as he narrowed his eyes. His pale blue irises looked almost white as he asked through nearly gritted teeth, "So what's the problem?"

"Oh, no problem, really." She swallowed. "It's just—well, my sister—everyone in the group, actually—wants to meet you first. Would you come to dinner at the mansion, so I can introduce you?"

He seemed surprised. "You mean Jem and the other Holograms? Have dinner with your friends, that's all?"

Kimber shrugged shyly. "Yeah."

Eric cocked his head at her, looking amused. "Then why do you look so nervous? What, am I going to have to walk through a metal detector? Get a pat-down by security before I'm allowed to visit your house?"

Kimber joined in his laughter. "No, of course not! It's just us and a bunch of girls—we provide support for foster kids, you know. I just don't want you to feel like you have to prove anything to get invited to the party."

His shoulders visibly relaxed. "Kimber, that's really sweet of you. Of course I'll come—to dinner, and to this party."

Her eyes sparkled. "You will?"

"I'd love to." Eric smiled down at her, stepping a little bit closer. "It seems important to you, and, well…I like you, Kimber. So I'd be happy to meet your friends."

Kimber sighed with relief. "Thanks, Eric. You made this easy for me!"

They stood there, smiling at each other for a moment, then Eric took her hand again and they continued walking back toward Starlight Mansion. They were just reaching the corner directly across from the mansion gates when Kimber stopped with a gasp. "Eric! Look!" she cried, one hand covering her mouth while the other pointed.

Eric turned his head in the direction she indicated, but wasn't perturbed. "Okay… What am I looking at?"

"Your car!" Kimber looked up at him worriedly.

"My car?"

"Eric, it's gone!"


End file.
